


oh darling (let's enjoy the ride)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, limoversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: “I love your limo,” she tells him one day when they are fourteen.Chuck gives her a strange look. “Why? It’s just a car.”Blair laughs, kicks out her feet into the empty space in front of her. “Yes, but it’s luxurious, Charles.  Makes me feel like an old Hollywood starlet.”He doesn’t want to tell her that she’s more beautiful than any actress he’s ever seen but that is exactly what he’s thinking. Before he can do something stupid, like admit to himself that he’s got a crush on his best friend’s girlfriend, he changes the subject.Snapshots of Chuck and Blair in Chuck's limo for Limoversary 2018.





	oh darling (let's enjoy the ride)

The first time they ride together in Chuck’s limo they are nine years old.

His dad bought them all tickets to see Seussical  the Musical on Broadway and even though he told everyone that it’s lame he’s actually excited to go. Nate and Serena have their heads bent towards each other, giggling over a comic book his best friend brought with him. Blair is next to him, hands primly sitting in her lap as they head towards the theater.

“Having fun?” He asks her, because it’s too quiet on this side of the limo and he doesn’t know what else to say.

She sort of rolls her eyes and gives him a look. “We haven’t really done anything yet so how could I be having fun?”

He knows that she’s not trying to be rude or mean, that that’s just the way Blair is. She says what’s on her mind regardless of how it may sound and he actually really likes that about her.

Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

They sit next each other in the theater and every time her arm brushes against his he can feel the soft cashmere of her sweater and it distracts him from the show.

He tucks his hands under his legs and tries not to look at her for the rest of the night.

***

“I love your limo,” she tells him one day when they are fourteen.

Chuck gives her a strange look. “Why? It’s just a car.”

Blair laughs, kicks out her feet into the empty space in front of her. “Yes, but it’s _luxurious_ , Charles.  Makes me feel like an old Hollywood starlet.”

He doesn’t want to tell her that she’s more beautiful than any actress he’s ever seen but that is exactly what he’s thinking. Before he can do something stupid, like admit to himself that he’s got a crush on his best friend’s girlfriend, he changes the subject

“So, Georgie asked me to come to her house this weekend.”

Blair groans. “Chuck, didn’t you learn your lesson the first time? Georgina Sparks is the devil.”

He laughs and nudges her with his elbow. “They say the same thing about me, you know.”

His heart does this stupid flip when she looks at him with her big brown eyes.

“Well then they don’t know you like I do.”

***

They aren’t dating but they spend enough time hooking up in his limo that they may as well be.

“What is it with you and my limo?” He asks one day when she’s straddling him, her uniform skirt riding high on her thighs and her white lace stockings on full display. It’s not that he really cares about her fixation with moving vehicles; he just likes listening to the way her voice gets breathy and raspy when she’s turned on.

“I don’t know,” she says, her fingers making quick work of the buttons of his shirt. “Maybe it’s not the limo but the person it belongs to.”

If he was anyone else he might make a bigger deal of her admitting she has feelings for him. But he doesn’t because he’s Chuck Bass.

“Mmm,” he kisses a line from shoulder to her ear. “I didn’t realize you had a thing for my father.”

“You’re disgusting,” she says on a laugh and he grins, picks her up by her thighs and lays her down on the seats.

“Yes, but you love it.”

It’s the first time he uses that word in regards to this thing between them but it won’t be the last.

***

Blair decides that they all need to take a weekend trip to Atlantic City so that’s exactly what they do.

Chuck postpones all of his meetings until Monday and picks Blair up first before they head to Serena’s to get her and Nate.

“This is going to be fun,” she says, leaning across the seat to kiss his cheek when she gets in beside him. “Shopping and gambling…”

“Sex in a hotel room that doesn’t belong to me.”

She squeezes his thigh. “Yes, that.”  

Chuck reaches up and thumbs the diamond earring in her ear that he hasn’t seen since she opened the little blue box he gave her on Christmas. “You wore them. They look gorgeous, as do you.”

“Thank you.” She leans over to kiss him, places her hand on his cheek like he loves. “Nice tie.”

He laughs, smoothes his hand down the burgundy paisley tie that she gave him and doesn’t miss the way it matches her dress.

His teeth nip at her lip when he kisses her back. “Love you.”

Blair’s eyes soften like they do every time he says the words. “I love you, too.”

They kiss until the limo pulls to a stop and Serena opens the door, complains about how sickeningly sweet they are and demands a glass of champagne.

***

“Chuck? Can you come and get me?”

His eyes close at the sound of her voice. They haven’t been together in months, she’s engaged to someone else and he is definitely the last person she should be calling.

Still he asks, “Where are you?” because he’s Chuck and she is Blair and no matter what he’s always going to be there for her.

When he pulls up to the bar she’s standing outside, her hair is pulled up on her head in a very un-Blair like ponytail and her heels are in her hand. He gets out and opens the door for her and he can smell the liquor on her skin when she slides in.

“Thank you,” she says when the car pulls away. “I didn’t know who else to call.”

He’s this close to reminding her that she could have called a cab but she obviously knows that already.

“It’s not a problem,” he says, reaching over to grab her a bottle of water. “Drink this.”

She gives him a look. “I’m not drunk.”

“Okay.”

“I’m serious!” She yanks the bottle out of his hand and drinks half down. “I’m just dehydrated.”

Chuck rolls his eyes but doesn’t respond. It’s no use talking to her when she’s like this, he has seen her drunk enough times in their lives to know she’s even more stubborn inebriated.

“Drink more water then,” he says instead and smiles when she downs the bottle and asks for another.

***

“Can you put a car seat in a limo?”

Blair giggles, one hand on her growing baby bump and the other on his arm. “No, you can’t.”

Chuck frowns, looks between her and the car. “Then, what do we do when the baby arrives?”

She looks at him as if he’s adorably clueless and it makes him scowl. “We will need another car, obviously.”

“But…you love the limo.”

Blair looks up at him, skin glowing from her pregnancy, and places her hand on his face. He can feel the cool metal of her wedding ring and he loves it even more now than he did before they were married.

“We will still have the limo, Chuck. We’ll just need a town car when we travel with the baby.”

He sighs, kisses her cheek and places a hand on the top of the limo. “See you around, old friend.”

Blair laughs and shakes her head.

“You’re an idiot.”

***

“Dad! Did you see how many toys fit in the back of this thing?”

Chuck laughs and picks his son up, sets him on the seat next to him and puts his arm around him. “You have to be very careful in a limo, Henry. They don’t have seatbelts like in our other car.”

“I miss Arthur,” Henry says with a frown. “I don’t get to see his face when we drive like in our car.”

Blair smiles, lowers the divider and Henry squeals in happiness.

“Hello, Mister Henry.”

Chuck looks up to see Arthur’s kind eyes smiling at his son in the rearview mirror. The man has been driving him since he was a child and he likes how full circle they have come.

“Hello, Arthur,” Henry says. “Thank you for driving us to the zoo!”

“Those are very good manners, Henry.” Blair holds out her arms and Henry looks up at Chuck as if to ask if it’s okay for him to cross the seats to get to his mother.

“Go, but quickly.”

He laughs when Henry scurries over the seats and into the waiting arms of Blair. Chuck’s heart does a familiar flip when his wife snuggles their son, and when her eyes meet his over Henry’s head he thinks about their first ride all those years ago.

A bump in the road causes Henry to giggle and it only takes a minute before Blair and Chuck are joining in.

She reaches over for Chuck’s hand, runs her thumb over his wedding ring, in a silent I love you.

So he lifts her hand, kisses her palm, and gives her a smile.

_I love you, too._


End file.
